dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Caesura
Caesura is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Ex Nexo. To fear is to be feared. One listens, one speaks - one speaks, one listens. Which is which? Appearance Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Caesura Navigator – Project beyond all boundaries. ---- As a Navigator, Caesura glides above the battlefield, anchored to it by a Helix of fragmented mist and data. This method of movement renders her permanently airborne and unconstrained by a limited number of jumps. The Helix phases through any form of terrain and protects Caesura from being Wall Rushed into the ground or triggering Banish Traps at the bottom of the stage. Caesura has access to two modes, which consist of separate ability pools all classified as Aerial moves. In the default LAN mode, Caesura focuses on abilities that center around her and have wide areas of effect, but poor homing capabilities as they essentially do not take the opponent's position into account. However, these attacks can have aftereffects that last for a respectable amount of time. All of LAN mode's HP attacks do not actually inflict HP damage on their own, but can empower abilities used in HUB mode. While in LAN, any opponent that remains in the Helix's radius is inflicted with Blind after a short delay, and remains afflicted until moving away from it. When entering HUB mode, Caesura projects a digitized version of herself forward from her current position. In HUB mode, the projection acts as the focus of the player's camera and attacks, and suffers damage instead of the tangible Caesura, who is immobile and invincible. The projection is connected to Caesura by a thin spiral tether similar to the Helix. HUB mode retains the permanent levitation of LAN, but its tether does not inflict the Blind status. HUB mode offers an exclusively rushdown moveset that can interact with lingering effects from Caesura's LAN mode attacks. Upon reactivating LAN mode, the projection dissipates and the player regains control of the tangible Caesura. A successful Caesura will obtain superior positioning around an enemy, particularly in areas with high ceilings. The Helix does not count as part of Caesura's hitbox and cannot be damaged. With finesse, Caesura can keep constant Blind threat on her opponent, boxing them in with LAN mode Brave attacks. Switching to HUB for a sudden shift in style can catch the opponent off guard, especially with attacks augmented by LAN's aftereffects. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Caesura's EX Mode is ' ' Caesura's EX Burst is ' ' Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: God's Word *''World Map Theme: Blindness (Riyoku cover) *''Dungeon Theme: *''Normal Battle: Border of Life *''Boss Battle: stray whisper taker *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Concord: The Key We've Lost'' *''Vs Clair: Beyond the Bounds (020203 Mix)'' *''Vs April: Beyond the Bounds (MSGV Mix)'' *''Vs Ekram: Damien Robot'' *''Vs Sanna: All For One'' *''Vs Keruziel'': Synthesised Angel'' *''Vs Richter: Phobos'' *''Vs Avilis: Rise'' Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters